The present invention relates to electric machines intended for connection to distribution or transmission networks, hereinafter termed power networks. More specifically the invention relates to synchronous compensator plants for the above purpose.
Reactive power is present in all electric power systems that transfer alternating current. Many loads consume not only active power but also reactive power. Transmission and distribution of electric power per se entails reactive losses as a result of series inductances in transformers, overhead lines and cables. Overhead lines and cables also produce reactive power as a result of capacitive connections between phases and between phases and earth potential.
At stationary operation of an alternating current system, active power production and consumption must be in agreement in order to obtain nominal frequency. An equally strong coupling exists between reactive power balance and voltages in the electric power network. If reactive power consumption and production are not balanced in a suitable manner, the consequence may be unacceptable voltage levels in parts of the electric power network. An excess of reactive power in one area leads to high voltages, whereas a deficiency leads to low voltages.
Contrary to active power balance at a nominal frequencies, which is controlled solely with the aid of the active power starter of the generator, a suitable reactive power balance is obtained with the aid of both controllable excitation of synchronous generators and of other components spread out in the system. Examples of such (phase compensation) components are shunt reactors, shunt capacitors, synchronous compensators and SVCs (Static Var. Compensators).
The location of these phase compensation components in the electric power network affects not only the voltage in various parts of the electric power network, but also the losses in the electric power network since the transfer of reactive power, like the transfer of active power, gives rise to losses and thus heating. It is consequently desirable to place phase compensation components so that losses are minimized and the voltage in all parts of the electric power network is acceptable.
The shunt reactor and shunt capacitor are usually permanently connected or connected via a mechanical breaker mechanism to the electric power network. In other words, the reactive power consumed/produced by these components is not continuously controllable. The reactive power produced/consumed by the synchronous compensator and the SVC, on the other hand, is continuously controllable. These two components are consequently used if there is a demand for high-performance voltage control.
The following is a brief description of the technology for phase compensation with the aid of synchronous compensator and SVC.
A synchronous compensator is in principle a synchronous motor running at no load, i.e. it takes active power from the electric power network equivalent to the machine losses.
The rotor shaft of a synchronous compensator is usually horizontal and the rotor generally has six or eight salient poles. The rotor is usually dimensioned thermally so that the synchronous compensator, in over-excited state, can producr approximately 100% of the apparent power the stator is thermally dimensioned for (rated output) in the form of reactive power. In under-excited state, when the synchronous compensator consumes reactive power, it consumes approximately 60% of the rated output (standard value, depending on how the machine is dimensioned). This gives a control area of approximately 160% of rated output over which the reactive power consumption/production can be continuously controlled. If the machine has salient poles with relatively little reactance in transverse direction, and is provided with excitation equipment enabling both positive and negative excitation, more reactive power can be consumed than the 60% of rated output stated above, without the machine exceeding the stability limit. Modern synchronous compensators are normally equipped with fast excitation systems, preferably a thyristor-controlled static exciter where the direct current is supplied to the rotor via slip rings. This solution enables both positive and negative supply as above.
The magnetic circuits in a synchronous compensator usually comprise a laminated core, e.g. of sheet steel with a welded construction. To provide ventilation and cooling the core is often divided into stacks with radial and/or axial ventilation ducts. For large machines the laminations are punched out in segments which are attached to the frame of the machine, the laminated core being held together by pressure fingers and pressure rings. The winding of the magnetic circuit is disposed in slots in the core, the slots generally having a cross section in the shape of a rectangle or trapezium.
In multi-phase electric machines the windings are made as either single or double layer windings. With single layer windings there is only one coil side per slot, whereas with double layer windings there are two coil sides per slot. By coil side is meant one or more conductors combined vertically or horizontally and provided with a common coil insulation, i.e. an insulation designed to withstand the rated voltage of the machine to earth.
Double-layer windings are generally made as diamond windings whereas single layer windings in the present context can be made as diamond or flat windings. Only one (possibly two) coil width exists in diamond windings whereas flat windings are made as concentric windings, i.e. with widely varying coil width. By coil width is meant the distance in arc dimension between two coil sides pertaining to the same coil.
Normally all large machines are made with double-layer winding and coils of the same size. Each coil is placed with one side in one layer and the other side in the other layer. This means that all coils cross each other in the coil end. If there are more than two layers these crossings complicate the winding work and the coil end is less satisfactory.
It is considered that coils for rotating machines can be manufactured with good results up to a voltage range of 10-20 kV.
A synchronous compensator has considerable short-duration overload capacity. In situations when electromechanical oscillations occur in the power system the synchronous compensator can briefly supply reactive power up to twice the rated output. The synchronous compensator also has a more long-lasting overload capacity and is often able to supply 10 to 20% more than rated output for up to 30 minutes.
Synchronous compensators exist in sizes from a few MVA to hundreds of MVA. The losses for a synchronous compensator cooled by hydrogen gas amount to approximately 10 W/kvar, whereas the corresponding figure for air-cooled synchronous compensators is approximately 20 W/kvar.
Synchronous compensators were preferably installed in the receiving end of long racial transmission lines and in important nodes in masked electric power networks With long transmission lines, particularly in areas with little local generation. The synchronous compensator is also used to increase the short-circuit power in the vicinity of HVDC inverter stations.
The synchronous compensator is most often connected to points in the electric power network where the voltage is substantially higher than the synchronous compensator is designed for. This means that, besides the synchronous compensator, the synchronous compensator plant generally includes a step-up transformer, a busbar system between synchronous compensator and transformer, a generator breaker between synchronous compensator and transformer, and a line breaker between transformer and electric power network, see the single-line diagram in FIG. 1.
In recent years SVCs have to a great extent replaced synchronous compensators in new installations because of their advantages particularly with regard to cost, but also in certain applications because of technical advantages.
The SVC concept (Static Var. Compensator) is today the leading concept for reactive power compensation and, as well as in many cases replacing the synchronous compensator in the transmission network, it also has industrial applications in connection with electric arc furnaces. SVCs are static in the sense that, contrary to synchronous compensators, they have no movable or rotating main components.
SVC technology, is based on rapid breakers built up of semi-conductors, thyristors. A thyristor can switch from isolator to conductor in a few millionths of a second. Capacitors and reactors can be connected or disconnected with negligible delay with the aid of thyristor bridges. By combining these two components reactive power can be steplessly either supplied or extracted. Capacitor banks with different reactive power enable the supplied reactive power to be controlled in steps.
A SVC plant consists of both capacitor banks and reactors and since the thyristors generate harmonics, the plant also includes harmonic filters. Besides control equipment, a Transformer is also required between the compensation equipmentand the network in order to obtain optimal compensation from the size and cost point of view. SVC plant is available in size from a Feel MVA up to 650 MVA, with nominal voltages up to 765 kV.
Various SVC plan types exist, named after how the capacitors and reactors are combined. Two usual elements that may be included are TSC or TCR. TSC is a thyristor-controlled reactive power-producing capacitor and TCR is a thyristor-controlled reactive power-consuming reactor. A usual type is a combination of these elements, TSC/TCR.
The magnitude of the losses depends much on which type of plant the SVC belongs to, e.g. a FC/TCR type (FC means that the capacitor is fixed) has considerably greater losses than a TSC/TCR. The losses for the latter type are approximately comparable with the losses for a synchronous compensator.
It should be evident from the above summary of the phase compensation technology that this can be divided into two principal concepts, namely synchronous compensation and SVC.
These concepts have different strengths and weaknesses. Compared with the synchronous compensator, the SVC has the main advantage of being cheaper. However, it also permits somewhat faster control which may be an advantage in certain applications.
The drawbacks of the SVC as compared with the synchronous compensator include:
it has no overload capacity. In operation at its capacitive limit the SVC becomes in principle a capacitor, i.e. if the voltage drops then the reactive power production drops with the square of the voltage. If the purpose of the phase compensation is to enable transfer of power over long distances the lack of overload capacity means that, in order to avoid stability problems, a higher rated output must be chosen if SVC plant is selected than if synchronous compensator plant is selected.
it requires filters if it includes a TCR.
it does not have a rotating mass with internal voltage source. This is an advantage with the synchronous compensator, particularly in the vicinity of HVDC transmission.
The present invention relates to a new synchronous compensator plant.
Rotating electric machines have started to be used, for instance, for producing/consuming reactive power with the object of achieving phase compensation in a network.
The following is a brief description of this technology, i.e. phase compensation by means of synchronous compensators and other conventional technology for compensating reactive power.
Reactive power should be compensated locally at the consumption point in order to avoid reactive power being transferred to the network and giving rise to losses. The shunt reactor, shunt capacitors, synchronous compensator and SVC represent different ways of compensating for the need for reactive power in transmission and sub-transmission networks.
A synchronous compensator is in principle a synchronous motor running in neutral, i.e. it takes active power from the network, corresponding to the losses of the machine. The machine can be under-excited or over-excited in order to consume or produce reactive power, respectively. Its production/consumption of reactive power can be continuously regulated.
In over-excited state the synchronous compensator has a relatively large short-term overload capacity of 10-20% for up to 30 minutes. In under-excited state, when the machine consumes reactive power, it can normally consume approximately 60% of rated output (standard value depending on how the machine is dimensioned). This gives a control area of approximately 160% of rated output.
If the machine has salient poles with relatively little reactance in transverse direction and is provided with excitation plant enabling negative excitation, it is possible for more reactive power to be consumed than the above-stated 60% of rated output, without the machine exceeding the stability limit. Modern synchronous compensators are normally equipped with rapid excitation systems, preferably a thyristor-controlled static exciter in which the direct current is supplied to the rotor via slip rings. This solution also permits negative excitation in accordance with the above.
Synchronous compensators are used today primarily to generate and consume reactive power in the transmission network in connection with HVDC inverter stations because of the ability of the synchronous compensator to increase the short-circuiting capacity, which the SVC lacks. In recent years the SVC has replaced the synchronous compensator in new installations because of its advantages as regards cost and construction.
The present invention relates to the first-mentioned concept, i.e. synchronous compensation.
Against this background, one object of the invention is to provide a better synchronous compensator plant than is possible with known technology, by reducing the number of electrical components necessary when it is to be connected to high-voltage networks, including those at a voltage level or 36 kV and above.
Thanks to the fact that the winding(s) in the rotating electric machine in the synchronous compensator plant is/are-manufactured with this special solid insulation, a voltage level can be achieved for the machine which is far above the limits a conventional machine of this type can be practically or financially constructed for. The voltage level may reach any level applicable in power networks for distribution and transmission. The advantage is thus achieved that the synchronous compensator can be connected directly to such networks without intermediate connection of a step-up transformer.
Elimination of the transformer per se entails great savings in cost, weight and space, but also has other decisive advantages over a convention synchronous compensator plant.
The efficiency of the plant is increased and the losses are avoided that are incurred by the transformer""s consumption of reactive power and the resultant turning of the phase angle. This has a positive effect as regards the static and dynamic stability margins of the system. Furthermore, a convention transformer contains oil, which entails a fire risk. This is eliminated in a plant according to the invention, and the requirement for various types of fire-precautions is reduced. Many other electrical coupling components and protective equipment are also reduced. This gives reduced plant costs and less need for service and maintenance.
These and other advantages result in a synchronous compensator plant being considerably smaller and less expensive than a conventional plant, and that the operating economy is radically improved thanks to less maintenance and smaller losses.
Thanks to these advantages a synchronous compensator plant according to the invention will contribute to this concept being financially competitive with the SVC concept (see above) and even offering cost benefits in comparison with this.
The fact that the invention makes the synchronous compensator concept competitive in comparison with the SVC concept therefore enables a return to the use of synchronous compensator plants. The drawbacks associated with SVC compensation are thus no longer relevant. The complicated, bulky banks of capacitors and reactors in a SVC plant are one such drawback. Another big drawback with SVC technology is its static compensation which does not give the same stability as that obtained by the inertia obtained in a rotating electric machine with its rotating e.m.f. as regards both voltage and phase angle. A synchronous compensator is therefore better able to adjust to temporary interference in the network and to fluctuations in the phase angle. The thyristors that control a SVC plant are also sensitive to displacement of the phase angle. A plant according to the invention also enables the problem of harmonics to be solved.
The synchronous compensator plant according to the invention thus enables the advantages of synchronous compensator technology over SVC technology to be exploited so that a more efficient and stable compensation is obtained at a cost superior to this from the point of view of both plant investment and operation.
The plant according to the invention is small, inexpensive, efficient and reliable, both in comparison with a conventional synchronous compensator and a SVC.
Another object of the invention is to satisfy the need for fast, continuously controllable reactive power which is directly connected to sub-transmission or transmission level in order to manage the system stability and/or dependence on rotating mass and the electro-motive force in the vicinity of HVDC transmission. The plants shall be able to supply anything from a few MVA up to thousands of MVA.
The advantage gained by satisfying said objects is the avoidance of the intermediate transformer, the reactance of which otherwise consumes reactive power. This also enables the avoidance of traditional high-power breakers. Advantages are also obtained as regards network quality since there is rotating compensation. With a plant according to the invention the overload capacity is also increased, which With the invention may be +100%. The synchronous compensator according to the invention may be given higher overload capacity in over-excited opera;ion than conventional synchronous compensators, both as regards short-during and long-duration overload capacity. This is primarily because the time constants for heating the stator are large with electric insulation of the stator winding according to the invention. However, the thermal dimensioning of the rotor must be such that it does not limit the possibilities or exploiting this overload capacity. This enables the use of a smaller machine. The control region may be longer than with existing technology.
To accomplish this the magnetic circuit in the electric machine included in the synchronous compensator plant is formed with threaded permanent insulating cable with included earth. The invention also relates to a procedure for manufacturing such a magnetic circuit.
The major and essential difference between known technology and the embodiment according to the invention is thus that this is achieved with an electric machine provided with solid insulation, the magnetic circuit(s) of the winding(s) being arranged to be directly connected via breakers and isolators to a high supply voltage of between 20 and 800 kV, preferably higher than 36 kV. The magnetic circuit thus comprises a laminated core having a winding consisting of a threaded cable with one or more permanently insulated conductors having a semiconducting layer both at the conductor and outside the insulation, the outer semiconducting layer being connected to earth potential.
To solve the problems arising with direct connection of electric machines to all types of high-voltage power networks, a machine in the plant according to the invention has a number of features as mentioned above, which differ distinctly from known technology. Additional features and further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims and are discussed in the following.
Such features mentioned above and other essential characteristics of the synchronous compensator plant and the electric machine according to the invention included therein, include the following:
The winding of the magnetic circuit is produced from a cable having one or more permanently insulated conductors with a semiconducting layer at both conductor and sheath. Some typical conductors of this type are PEX cable or a cable with EP rubber insulation which, however, for the present purpose are further developed both as regards the strands in the conductor and the nature of the outer sheath. PEX=crosslinked polyethylene (XLPE). EP=ethylene propylene.
Cables with, circular cross section are preferred, but cables with some other cross section may be used in order to obtain better packing density, for instance.
Such a cable allows the laminated core to be designee according to the invention in a new and optimal way as regards slots and teeth.
The winding is preferably manufactured with insulation in steps for best utilization of the laminated core.
The winding is preferably manufactured as a multi-layered, concentric cable winding, thus enabling the number of coil-end intersections to be reduced.
The slot design is suited to the cross section of the winding cable so that the slots are in the form of a number of cylindrical openings running axially and/or radially outside each other and having an open waist running between the layers of the stator winding.
The design of the slots is adjusted to the relevant cable cross section and to the stepped insulation of the winding. The stepped insulation allows the magnetic core to have substantially constant tooth width, irrespective of the radial extension.
The above-mentioned further development as regards the strands entails the winding conductors consisting of a number of impacted strata/layers, i.e. insulated strands that from the point of view of an electric machine, are not necessarily correctly transposed, uninsulated and/or insulated from each other.
The above-mentioned further development as regards the outer sheath entails that at suitable points along the length of the conductor, the outer sheath is cut off, each cut partial length being connected directly to earth potential.
The use of a cable of the type described above allows the entire length of the outer sheath of the winding, as well as other parts of the plant, to be kept at earth potential. An important advantage is that the electric field is close to zero within the coil-end region outside the outer semiconducting layer. With earth potential on the outer sheath the electric field need not be controlled. This means that no field concentrations will occur either in the core, in the coil-end regions or in the transition between them.
The mixture of insulated and/or uninsulated impacted strands, or transposed strands, results in low stray losses.
The cable for high voltage used in the magnetic circuit winding is constructed or an inner core/conductor with a plurality of strands, at least two semiconducting layers, the innermost being surrounded by an insulating layer, which is in turn surrounded by an outer semiconducting layer having an outer diameter in the order or 20-250 mm and a conductor area in the order of 30-3000 mm2.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, at least two of these layers, preferably all three, have the same coefficient of thermal expansion. The decisive benefit is thus achieved that defects, cracks or the like are avoided at thermal movement in the winding.
The invention also relates to a procedure for manufacturing the magnetic circuit for the electric machine included in the synchronous compensator plant. The procedure entails the winding being placed in the slots by threading the cable through the cylindrical openings in the slots.
Since the insulation system, suitably permanent, is designed so that from the thermal and electrical point of view it is dimensioned for over 36 kV, the plant can be connected to high-voltage power networks without any intermediate step-up transformer, thereby achieving the advantages referred to above.